gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Trenchcoat
Mr. Trenchcoat (also known as the Serial Killer '''or the '''Undertaker) is a proven myth in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The subject of this myth is a particular pedestrian found in the game. He is a white male, roughly the size of CJ, and he wears a black hat and a long black trench coat. Players believe that his house is situated on a hill in Tierra Robada near Toreno's Ranch. There is an old beat up Sadler next to his house which players assume is related to the Epsilon Cult myth. Rumors say that he shoots random pedestrians from his house and stabs his victims in Fort Carson. Other reports state he also resides in other areas like The Panopticon. This is remarkably similar to the Leatherface myth but he is actually in-game in the Fort Carson Area. He may also be responsible for the hole with body bags in called the Mass Grave. The myth that he actually kills people can be explained by some gamers who had the riot cheat on and saw this man attack a pedestrian, thus the origin of this myth. Others claim that he is a government agent investigating UFOs, or in fact, that he himself is an alien. Overall, he is most likely someone with a mental illness. His pedestrian dialogue contains many lines referencing Aliens: *''The aliens are coming!'' *''Can't let them take me again...'' *''YOU CAN'T STEAL MY MIND!'' *''You green-blooded abomination!'' *''It's the voices!'' *''You know they know'!''' This pedestrian does not normally spawn with a weapon. The Mr. Trenchcoat pedestrian usually spawns in small rural towns like Fort Carson, and in the desert. He can also be spotted as the Suicidal Photographer. The Mr. Trenchcoat pedestrian is certainly a strange character, and he seems to be modeled after a serial killer or outlaw of some sort. Also if you look at him through thermal goggles, you can see that he is the only cold ped in game. It could be his trenchcoat, but some players say that he is otherworldly or a ghost-like entity, and that is why he is cold. Cold areas are a common sight in haunted areas. You may find the models in the game files. The skin ID for Mr. Trenchcoat may be DWMOLC2. This may show that Mr. Trenchcoat may be put in the game by Rockstar. He spawns very quickly after killing. Paranoid Cowboy The Paranoid Cowboy is also related to the Myth of Mr. Trenchcoat, and Mr. Hat. He wears a blue and black plaid button-down shirt with a white t-shirt under it. He also wears dark blue jeans, a black cowboy hat, brown cowboy boots, and black sunglasses. The Paranoid Cowboy has a few strange quotes, and does appear to be very paranoid, but other than that, he is normal. His model is DWMYLC. Mr. Hat Mr. Hat is related strongly to this myth. He is another pedestrian in GTA San Andreas who wears a blue cap and old clothes. He slightly resembles the bald redneck pedestrian. Mr. Trenchcoat can be occasionally seen talking to him about aliens, but Mr. Hat doesn't say anything suspicious. However, Mr. Hat is said to respawn very fast after being killed. He might also be related to the myth of the Paranoid Cowboy. His model is DWMOLC1. Mr. Trenchcoat, Mr. Hat and Paranoid Cowboy can never be seen talking to a person with their model, for example, Mr. Trenchcoat cannot be found speaking to Mr. Trenchcoat. Mr. Hat and Mr. Trenchcoat both share the model names DWMOLC*. They could be related as they are found within the same texture group. Video Investigation Gallery Gallery279.jpg|Paranoid cowboy fighting. Parnoid Cowboy.png|The Paranoid Cowboy, in Smokey, At Night. Gallery8.jpg|The Serial Killer standing near a victim. TierraRobadaserialkiller-GTASA-myth.jpg|Serial Killer standing by a house. Gallery584.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat attacks the player. gallery38.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat as the Suicidal Photographer Better view.jpg|Closer view of Mr. Trenchcoat Gallery393.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat talking to a woman. :Mr hat.jpg|Mr. Hat, from the video Investigation. He looks kind of like a creepy Redneck. Gallery525.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat near Mass Grave See also *Aliens *UFOs *Serial Killer *Leatherface Navigation Category:Proven Myths Category:Alien Myths Category:Serial Killers Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Creatures Category:Myths Category:People Category:Featured Articles